La vie en rose
by NanamiSukoda
Summary: ¿Había alguna vez creído en el destino? Si , había tenido épocas de su vida en las que creyó en el karma o la brujería, pero el destino , sinceramente era algo que no le había pasado por la mente. ¿Es el destino aquella fuerza de atracciòn tan grande que te hace estar en el momento indicado con la persona indicada? Eustass Kid estaba descubriendolo.


**Hola! He vuelto a FF finalmente. Sé que algunas personas muy lindas esperan que actualice Jardín , pero me temo que dicha actualización me tomará unas 2 semanas más. El hecho es que escribo a la antigua ese fict jaja ( a mano) y no tengo beta, así que tengo que revisarlo y después pasarlo a world , lo cual me lleva algo de tiempo. Pero bueno , eso es otra historia.**  
 **No sé si entre las personas que me leen haya alguien que sea del fandom de OP , pero si es así está historia es para ustedes y si hay nuevas personas leyendo espero les guste mucho este KidLaw = ^ . ^ =**

* * *

¿Había alguna vez creído en el destino?

Si , había tenido épocas de su vida en las que creyó en el karma o la brujería, pero el destino , sinceramente era algo que no le había pasado por la mente.

Cuando torpemente se había golpeado la cabeza con los baños recién re-modelados de la facultad de medicina hace unos minutos. No pensaba que las acciones que le seguirían a continuación fueran parte de su destino de aquel día o peor aún del destino que regia su vida.

Y es que , ¿quién pensaría que por el hecho de acompañar a tu mejor amigo a visitar a su novio terminarías golpeándote la frente?. Simplemente este no había sido el día de Eustass C. Kid

Tuvo que sostenerse del barandal de concreto que estaba frente a el , por qué sonará muy estúpido pero al girarse para secar sus manos en el pequeño secador del baño se golpeo estúpidamente con la pared que se encontraba muy baja para su gran estatura.

Sin querer, Trafalgar Law se encontraba cerca de ahí y al presenciar la escena de un gran pelirrojo salir del baño de su facultad no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, ¿quién podría evitarlo?

Esa mirada que parece dura y que te petrificara con solo observarla directamente a los ojos , adornada por un color de iris para nada común , ámbar , el como congeniaba este color místico con el rojizo de su cabello y la palidez de su piel , esa piel que parecía de diamante. Blanca, pálida y brillante ;El cuerpo de este intruso en su camino que parecía esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel fue fulminante.

Se acercó lento y sigilosamente , si se lo preguntaban, el ser atento o extremadamente amable no estaba en su vocabulario pero por esta ocasión haría una excepción.

-Fue un buen golpe - frente suyo el pelirrojo se acariciaba la cien tratando de reducir el dolor en su frente.

-¿Tú crees? -río sarcástico.

Frente al pelirrojo se presentaron unas botas negras muy limpias y recorrió el cuerpo frente suyo, desde los pies hasta los hombros y se detuvo al encontrarse con esos ojos que lo miraban fieramente pero seguros. Grises, un color tan peculiar, combinados con una piel canela que hacia un magnífico contraste con el negro de sus tatuajes que se divisaban tras la sudadera que llevaba, aquella prenda dejaba ver los tatuajes en sus brazos y se asomaban algunos otros en la parte de su pecho.

Si no fuera por la bata , podría asegurar que era un criminal convicto o algo por el estilo pero jamás habría pensado en un estudiante de la facultad de medicina.

Los pendientes en cada una de sus orejas llamaban la atención de quien miraba esos ojos tan encantadores y estremecedores a la vez.

Había algo en este criminal intruso que lo cautivo , ah si, su sonrisa , esa sonrisa cautivadora que le dio fue suficiente para encender el libido de Kid.

Una sonrisa de medio lado , cabrona, sexy y esta por demás decir que inquietantemente cautivadora.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo ? -Dijo sin mas el criminal de la piel acanelada.

Ante esta insinuante petición Kid no pudo mas que pensar que todos tenemos una bestia por dentro , que vive de nuestros ánimos y fracasos.

Y definitivamente aquel moreno frente suyo no hacía más que despertar su bestia interna.

No pudo evitar imaginarse mordiendo esos labios y descubrir que mas tenía tatuado en el pecho.

—¡Oh si, creo que me podrías ayudar! Dijo con una sonrisa lasciva y con claro doble sentido.

Sin previo aviso el moreno tomo la muñeca de Kid y lo condujo hasta el baño, se introdujeron sigilosamente en el cubiculo de discapacitados.

Law con maestría innata sentó a Kid en el escusado y se giró tan solo para poner el seguro a la puerta.

—¿Porque tanto misterio doctor?

—Tan solo me preocupo por la intimidad de mis pacientes. -el moreno lo decía todo con esa seguridad y aquella sonrisa que lo cautivaba de manera anormal que solo le restó quedarse ahí sentado disfrutando del rebelde medico que tenía frente a el.

Cuando Law se inclinó para revisar el pequeño raspón en la frente de Kid no pudo evitar oler su colonia.

Ese delirante aroma a tabaco , madera algo cítrico y metal le embriago de inmediato, sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Parecía que cada vez que se acercaba mas al pelirrojo frente suyo descubriría algo que le cautivaba más y más.

Se había acercado más de la cuenta al cuello de Kid y no lo había notado.

—Creo que ahí termina su revisión doctor.

—Yo creo que no. -y sin mas,Law beso el cuello de Kid y este gruño en respuesta , el beso le pareció delicioso , suave y rudo a la vez.

Eustass sin dudarlo tomo entre sus manos la cara de Law y le planto un beso en los labios , no lo pudo resistir llevaba ya tiempo conteniéndose de morderlos y lamerlos hasta que se cansara.

Law se acomodo sobre el regazo de Kid , abriendo las piernas y rodeando con ellas sus cintura y sus brazos rodeando su cuello y profundizando aun mas el beso.

Sin advertirle nada Kid se levanto con Law en brazos y apoyándolo en la puerta del baño comenzó a desvestirlo, comenzó por quitarle esa estorbosa bata y después la sudadera amarilla que llevaba. Se sorprendió en sobremanera al notar que el moreno no llevaba camiseta y ahí debajo de la sudadera se encontraba el premio mayor y que tanto había deseado observar. Los tatuajes que surcaban su marcado pecho eran increíblemente sexys , no se resistió a lamerlos siguiendo el camino que estos dibujaban y mientras tanto Law gemía con cada línea que surcaba la lengua de Kid.

Trafalgar se sostenía de las hebras rojizas y de vez en cuando tiraba de ellas debido al placer que le embriagaba.

Cuando sin darse cuenta Kid lo colocó en el suelo y comenzó a abrir el zipper de sus Jeans , el moreno ya estaba demasiado perdido en la lujuria como para pensar en algo mas.

Así que sin mas apresuro la tarea de abrir el zipper de Kid y sentir aquel gran bulto oculto.

Lo liberó de la prisión de los ajustados bóxers negros y se apresuró a meterlo de lleno en su boca mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba los testiculos del pelirrojo haciendo que Kid soltara un gran gemido que seguro se escucho en todos los baños.

Lo recorría desde la punta hasta el final con su lengua , no podía méterlo de lleno en su boca con lo grande que era. Si se lo preguntaban , el más grande que había visto hasta ahora.

Supo que el final estaba cerca cuando Kid se convulsiono dentro de su boca y sin mas dejo salir aquel cálido liquido que inundo su garganta.

Law se levanto para encontrarse con los labios exigentes de Kid y sin ser avisado pudo a sentir la mano de Kid recorriendo su espalda y bajando hasta donde esta pierde el nombre.

Al terminar su idílico encuentro , salieron de los baños y charlaban animadamente de un inminente próximo encuentro. Se detuvieron cuando Kid sintió una mano en su hombro , de el causante que estuviera ahí.

Era Killer, su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras el que detenía su paso.

—Al fin te encontré Kid, ¿en dónde te habías metido?

—Ah Killer... Es una larga historia.

Ambos hombres pudieron notar que detrás de cada uno se encontraba un respectivo joven ;Pero Killer sintió más curiosidad por el que estaba detrás de Kid.

—Penguin terminaste?

—¡Ah Law!, ¿ya conociste a Kid ?

—¿A Kid?

—Si , el es el mejor amigo de Killer, como los vimos a lo lejos tan juntos, creimos que ya se conocían.

—Bueno... digamos que algo así.

* * *

 **Les gusto? Sean libres de dejarme su opinión en los comentarios y muchas gracias por leer! Les recuerdo que tengo una página de Facebook en la que subo las referencias de mi fict y bellas imágenes , búsquenme como Nanami Sukoda.**

 ****

 **= ^ . ^ =**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
